Fly Your Pennants (because, darling, I'll be there)
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Keiyaku no Kazoku Part 11 drabble dump. Slightly disordered, but the guys of most sports anime will get a dance party to celebrate their character development- oh, without breaking the fourth wall. Related but not necessarily connected one-shots.
1. Colour March

For all that he was a self-sufficient first year in high school, Tobio Kageyama was still anxious to see his sister. Kiki-nee had promised to come! She might end up bringing her husband, Shouichi Imayoshi, but that was okay. Really. Tobio _liked_ his Aniki, not the least of it being that he adored Kiki-nee like she was the only woman in the world.

Kikyou Imayoshi, on the other hand, was a confident twenty-something who was perfectly okay with panicking her husband as long as it got her what she wanted. They'd been living in Sendai because she hadn't wanted to uproot Tobio after they lost their parents, but she and Shouichi still spent a lot of time in Tokyo. Mostly so he could chat around with his friends or she could see her physician. Of course, she and all the other basketball wives were impatiently waiting for Midorima to graduate med school. Former prick he might be, but he did care about his team mates and their families.

It wasn't really a surprise that the Generation of Miracles, the Uncrowned Kings and a handful more had migrated to the States for Basketball, but since their wives had moved with them, Kikyou was kind of lonely. The only good thing about Sendai was that aside from providing Tobio with a familiar environment, Honami Mayuzumi had moved there to teach dance while Chihiro was in school.

Kikyou (and Azami Kasamatsu, and Yoshino Takao, and Mikoto Akashi, and Miya Kise) had all taught dance prior to their respective marriages. Mikoto, had, at Masaomi Akashi's request, restricted herself to ballet, while Honami and the others had taught not only ballet but freestyle, which had required knowledge of several other forms of dance.

While it had paid the bills in college- had paid for all Tobio's bills too- Shouichi didn't want her working too much since she'd gotten pregnant. For now, she was working in the same studio as Honami, who was still apparently unable to get angry at her husband.

The only- and she did mean only- girl who had yet to marry was Minami Miyamoto, though, since she'd moved to the States to work as a publicist under direct contract to Akashi, she wasn't without prospects. Stifling a sigh, Kikyou rub her still flat abdomen before sauntering into the kitchen. Imayoshi was busy poring over something at the table, so she approached carefully, putting a hand on his nape before she murmured

"Tobio's first game is in an hour, Ichi-chan. He already left, and we promised we'd be there…" He shook his head and leaned back against her, mumbling before he took off his glasses, protesting when she lifted them and grabbed the cloth he'd nearly ignored in favour of his sleeve to wipe them for him. With a sigh, her cunning husband accepted his glasses back, grabbing his keys as they strolled to the car.

Once they arrived, Kikyou was unsurprised to find Honami seated with their students. What did surprise her was that Chihiro was there. Nose in a book, yes, but he was still sitting beside his wife. Shizuha, Honami's younger cousin, sat on his other side, happily making faces at her best friend Azusa.

Disinterested in the games currently going on- and aware the younger girls had planned a Colour March for the next day- Kikyou struck up a conversation with Honami about her sisters. Azami was expecting twins- which had freaked Yukio out, and Minami had recently cooked a dinner for the Akashi's, one where they'd hosted old friends. What interested Kikyou was that, according to Honami (who'd heard it from her kouhai Mikoto) was that Shuuzou Nijimura had turned up.

Minami had apparently tried to excuse herself to finish dinner, but Nijimura (also according to Mikoto via Honami) had voiced an interest in what she was doing. Given that the youngest sister of that branch of Miyamoto's had carried an Olympic torch for Nijimura since _middle school,_ everyone they knew was eating up the gossip.

Honami fanned herself gently before squirming elegantly, just a touch closer to Chihiro, muttering for him to plug his ears. Taking the cue, he put down the book and plugged both his ears, wincing when Nagisa Kazama, a second year dancer from Datekougyou stood up to scream as her team entered the stadium. Her elder sister Naomi smacked a hand on her back and hissed an order for her to sit. Nagisa winced, obeying her sister when Shiratorizawa's Azusa Genbu clapped politely as her school's team jogged onto another court. Ashika Genbu, her year younger cousin, wolf whistled as Kenjirou Shirabu trotted out.

When Karasuno came out, Kikyou loosed a wolf-whistle shriller than Ashika's had been, before she called

"Oi! Tobi-chan!" Honami hissed

"Kiki!" As Shouichi fiddled with his glasses. Kikyou leaned over the rail as her brother skidded to stop on the floor beneath her, grin widening when Shouichi wrapped an arm around her waist before peering down at Tobio.

He stepped into a smart salute, shrieking

"Kiki-nee!" When she ordered

"Go out there and give 'em hell! Even if you're not dancing, you won't shame the Kageyama name, I know."

Shouichi inserted smoothly

"She means we'll be proud of you either way, Tobi-otouto." With a scowl, Tobio gestured that he'd be watching his sister before he jogged back to Karasuno, snorting when asked who that was, he bit out

"My sister, Kikyou, and her husband, Shouichi Imayoshi. They've taken care of me since my parents died." Ignoring the semi-shocked looks, he continued

"Aniki knows a lot of famous athletes, and Kiki-nee's danced in international tournaments, so I feel the pressure to succeed- I mean, their pals are all rich and famous and talented, and so are they, but at the end of the day- they're still Aniki and Kiki-nee."

Before he says anything else, Shizuha hollers for him. Tanaka stared wide eyed as Tobio rolls his eyes and jogs back over to accept well wishes from no less than four Seijoh girls (three of which are third years, one a first year), three Datekou girls of consecutive years (Nagisa, Naomi and their youngest sister Natsume), two Shiratorizawa girls and his sister's sempai.

Once back with Karasuno, Tobio yawned and grumbled

"Thank lord Ryouta-san taught me how to handle fans." Of course, his composure does _not_ last. Especially since Sakura Kagari (a jazz dancer dating his former teammate Kunimi) flags him down to tell him with a sweetly venomous air

"Puncture Oikawa's ego, would you, Tobio-kun?" He snickers at the betrayed look the more emotional members of Aobajosai sport, snorting a laugh when Sakura's older sisters Himawari and Tsubaki make droll comments about his legs. And height. Shizuha (the only sensible one) purses her lips and orders briskly

"Tobio, don't you dare give it less than your all." Himawari drawls on the heels of that statement

"Tobio-kun, we love you, honest we do, but our loyalty lies with Aobajosai." Tobio cocked a hip and retorted

"I'll see you on the floor at Colour March." Azusa leaned over the rail to interject coldly

"I'll see _you_ for Battle." Tobio nods, and while he goes about the tournament as easily as he can, he knows the others are wondering what he meant about Colour March.

His sister had been happy to compete in her first Colour March, hadn't even been reluctant to compete in the following ones, but she'd missed Imayoshi desperately. Had bowed out of the last Colour Battle in favour of her kouhai. Of course, by that time, Kiki had competed in the Jabberwock Dance/Acolytes Colour March after the Jabberwock/Vorpal Swords basketball game.

With a sigh, Tobio studied the now-silent Acolytes of Uzume. Undoubtedly, his sisters' students were Cardinal members of the National-level dance society, and while he had tested out to Ordinal the previous fall, he hadn't kept up his dance training. Volleyball and Karasuno had been all important, although finding out that both Kiyoko and Hitoka were in classes at the same studio where Kikyou and Honami taught had been a surprise. That, he knew, was the only reason a Colour March for the Miyagi Prefecturals had been consented to.

The Kazama sisters to represent Datekou.

The Kagari sisters, captained by Shizuha Miyamoto to represent Aobajosai.

Karasuno, represented by himself and his team's managers.

Shiratorizawa would be represented by the Genbu girls.

Runa and Hana would represent Johzenji.

Fortunately, the six-school rule had been waived when it was made clear there wouldn't be enough reps otherwise.

Secretly, Kageyama is pleased to make Kunimi squirm, although it had taken a few minutes to realize that he actually was disconcerted about his girlfriend talking to him. Maybe it's petty of him, but having his former sempai and teammates girlfriends call him out to praise him feels pretty good. Especially since the girls are just as knowledgeable as he is about dance and volleyball.

He coasts through the day on an adrenal high, sniggering whenever someone asked about Colour March, outright howling on the sidelines when Hinata asked if it was about Gay Pride. Sputtering and coughing, unaware that, actually, several teams are in hearing distance, Tobio explains

"Colour March is a dance event that takes place after a tournament, dumbass. Minimum six schools, at least two reps per, will first duke it out in an interpretative dance, re-enacting certain moments from the tournament itself. That's the Colour Battle. The actual Colour March is all reps dancing the same routine, each adding something of their school's style. The final part of Colour March is when you all come down to the floor and dance as a group." He straightened, and continued

"Colour March, when you get down to it, is about camaraderie after a big tournament. We haven't had one yet because there isn't usually enough schools with reps. They had to reformat to five schools, just so we could have one this year." Pausing again, Tobio finished

"Unfortunately, we have to hold it after the tournament is finished, so the only schools that will have anyone beyond their reps on the floor will possibly be Shiratorizawa and whoever plays them." When everyone on his team gave him weird looks, Kageyama snorted and commented derisively

"Oh, come on! Would you stick around to dance with girls who their eyes on the prize after you lose?" Sighing, he huffed out

"I'm an Ordinal, headed for Cardinal status if I can keep my head together, so it's a no brainer that I'm competing. Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Johzenji, Datekou and us all have reps gunning for Cardinal. The Cardinals are aimed at taking spots on the National team for the Winter Dance Off in Tokyo, or the international conference in San Diego next summer."

Kageyama dismissed that all with a wave of his hand. Volleyball came first.


	2. The First Colour March

It was, by and large, pure chance that Honami Miyamoto, Rakuzan's 'Empress' by dint of being their dance ace for the past three years, became aware of the fact that there would be enough dancers to pull off a full Colour March at the Winter Cup.

What is a Colour March, you ask?

Simply put, a minimum of two dancers from six schools a piece donned their school colours and danced the same simple routine, each pair adding something of their school's style to the routine.

Honami, having called her sister Minami to emcee, then proceeded to coerce her fraternal twin, Azami into rounding up dancers for the Tokyo Area.

Minami, acting in the role of Emcee, not only collated the necessary information, but also notified the teams who would be represented in the Colour March, requesting that they come out to support their schoolmates.

For Seirin, of course, Suzaku Mikazuchi, and Nao Irihata (both first years) would be led by Indira Kagami (a second year cousin to the first year ace) to represent the youngest school.

Rakuzan would be represented by third year Honami Miyamoto and first year Mikoto Yamada.

Shuutoku would be represented by giggling twin sister first years, Yukimi and Yoshino Chiba.

Touou would be represented by third year Mayumi Souyama and first year Kikyou Kageyama.

Kaijou's dancers were none other than Azami Miyamoto and her kouhai, Miya Imada.

Last, but not least, second year Amber Wong and first year Hana Itachiyama would be representing Yousen.

Minami Miyamoto, as the only student of Fukuroudani participating in the Colour March, would emcee, though her year older sisters were both uncertain about the Teikou alumnus participating.

At any rate, the basketball teams backed off to watch the dancing. First would be the Colour Battle, where they would reenact certain matches through interpretative dance. Honami smugly spun on her toes, jumping back into a handspring before hissing as Suzaku hurled her slightly smaller frame into an impressive full layout.

And then, they began in earnest, stomping their feet, clapping their hands and tossing their heads, swinging their hips and chanting the lyrics to the song Minami had chosen, stepping forward as they raised their arms.

Surprisingly, Kagami moved forward smoothly from his place in Seirin's lineup, Tatsuya a beat behind him, both moving toward their school reps, Kagami dipping Suzaku while Himuro grabbed Amber's hand and spun her around, both girls giggling before shaking their bodies to the beat.

Honami clapped her hands over her head, making eye contact with Mayuzumi before turning and shaking her rear end at him. By then, of course, everyone was dancing with abandon, though there were some surprising choices- like Kikyou, a tiny first year laying a steaming kiss on Imayoshi before dancing her way over to Aomine, winking at the captain as she moved against the ace. Her sempai, Mayumi, was much more straightforward, resting her hands on Wakamatsu's chest, she stood on tiptoe to half hum, half sing the lyrics directly into his ear.

Azami and Honami danced over to each other, the twins having fun, before Mayuzumi came up behind Honami, mouthing at her ear and neck as he rubbed against her backside. Kasamatsu was watching with a blush, until Miya snuck up behind him and heaved him across the floor, using one last push to land him in Azami's cleavage. The older girl leaned down to coo in Kasamatsu's ear

"Oooh, Yukio, are you ready to have some fun?" Before he could protest, she'd righted him and organized his limbs into a relaxed dance pose, making a face at Mayuzumi in the process. Considering the Rakuzan passing specialist was wrapped around her twin and Kasamatsu was still blushing, it wasn't surprising.

Yoshino had grabbed Takao's hand, flexing her hips before making a gesture that said she expected him to take the lead, which he did with a grin.

Akashi both was and wasn't surprised when Mikoto's lithe body slithered into his arms, the girl touching him only as the dance dictated. Surprising himself, Akashi pulled her closer, swinging into the wild dancing with an ease he'd never known he possessed.

Indira laughed as she pulled Kiyoshi just a little closer, rocking the hip swing like it was second nature, keeping an eye on her impressively dancing cousin.

Tsuchida, of course, was very impressed as his girlfriend danced around him.

What none of the Basketball players knew about Colour March is that it was created for a reason- to dissolve tension after a tournament. Which is why they'd re-enacted some of the battles before launching into the routine, and then flowing rather naturally into a flashmob kind of dancing that nonetheless eased tension as the actual dancers paid attention to who needed to be separated and who could dance together.

Of course, dancers can be just as competitive as basketball players. So when Kikyou proposed that as a partial workout for the players, and to make colour march more interesting, the players would represent themselves in the Colour March at Interhigh. That she'd made this proposition from Imayoshi's lap had caused a few… sputters, to speak decorously. Mayumi had giggled and wished her luck from where she was leaning on Wakamatsu.

Suzaku had snorted and highfived Amber after pointing out that dancing wasn't something the boys would do willing for anyone who wasn't their girlfriend.

Mikoto spoke with gentle deliberation before dropping a bomb

"Is that so? Well, I suppose I can get Rakuzan in the pot if I blow the Captain." Mibuchi just about fell over, eyes completely scandalized. Miya snorted before saying mischievously

"It's not a matter of blowing the Captain, it's _scaring_ him!" Azami rolled her eyes before shrieking at her twin

"Get your dirty mind out of the gutter! Our kouhai would like our support!" Honami, from where she was curled against Mayuzumi, stuck her tongue out at her twin and snarked

"Have you seen Chihiro? My head is _always_ in the gutter, sister mine." Azami sputtered, while Mikoto sniggered, Miya and Suzaku chortling in unison while Mayumi gasped out

"S-same! Over Wakamatsu, of course." Kikyou snickered quietly before stretching out against Imayoshi, commenting idly

"Considering how muscular Kasamatsu-san is, why isn't _your_ head in the gutter?"

Azami snarled

"Unlike you, I don't-" Minami cut her off with a sharp

"Maybe you should. Make sure you don't have regrets." The insinuation that her sister _did_ shut up Azami right quick.


	3. Shouichi ImayoshiKikyou Kageyama

Of all the things Shouichi Imayoshi had expected of his third year of high school, associating with an athletic first year had not been on the list, especially when she was _everything_ he did and didn't want. Respectful to her seniors, considerate of everyone around her, attentive to the people she cared about, and sexier than she had any right to be.

However… the energetic girl had had _too_ much energy to be completely entertained by dance club. She'd started playing streetball to burn a little energy, and had delighted in double teaming him and Wakamatsu with her captain, a fellow streetball aficionado/dancer. It had, at Mayumi's suggestion, segued into a double date.

Finding out that Mayumi was more Wakamatsu's type- ditzy enough to hang on his every word- and Kikyou was _his_ type hadn't troubled him at first. After all, they were both high school students. His opinion skittered after Colour March, though.

At not-quite-sixteen, Kikyou should, he felt, be focusing on school and dance and cramming in streetball matches, talking with friends. Instead, she was focusing on _him._ Bringing him the occasional bento, curling up with a book, head on his thigh when he fished, and even subtly inviting him into her bed. It felt wrong, he thought unhappily. He must be imagining the sinful glances she tossed his way, and he was overthinking the way touched him.

"Imayoshi-kun?" The concerned question reminded him that Kikyou had invited him over so he could study without his father or sister intruding on his quiet. Her mother, father and brother had come to visit for the weekend without telling her, so the frazzled girl had begged them not to bother Imayoshi.

Toshiko Kageyama was looking at him with an openly concerned expression. Rubbing his face, Shouichi yawned before he spoke.

"Sorry, Kageyama-san, I was distracted." Toshiko's expression slowly morphed into a warm smile, before she admonished gently

"You've been studying too long, I'll let Kyou-chan know you need some attention, and you'll be ready to tackle the books again soon." Shouichi stiffened, before he asked with hesitant curiosity

"Why- I mean-" Toshiko pursed her lips as she turned, before she said seriously,

"We take choice seriously in my family, Imayoshi-kun. Kikyou-chan has always known we expected her to choose the people in her life wisely. It's a relief to know that there's someone around her who thinks beyond tomorrow, yet still let's her have fun." Blinking, Imayoshi processed that as Toshiko barked at her daughter about 'Imayoshi-kun' needing care.

Kikyou skidded into the room she'd sat Imayoshi in for studying. She frantically glanced around, calming when he turned toward her with a question in his eyes.

"Imayoshi-kun?" The uncertainty in her eyes and voice unnerved him. Clearing his throat, Imayoshi shifted before asking with a resigned curiosity

"What are we, Kageyama-chan?" She stiffened before saying quietly, in a more curt manner than he was used to

"We are whatever you want us to be." When his eyes widened, she heaved a sigh and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder

"Those closest to me call me Kiki, Ichi-chan."

Throughout dinner, he watched carefully as she attended her brother and listened to her parents complaints and comments, and he only then noticed that she would casually brush against him. Even a brush of fingers seemed to make her happy. Once the rest of the Kageyama family left to return to Miyagi, he leaned back against the wall and watched his girlfriend clean up. She'd dumped the dishes in the sink and assured her mother it wouldn't be any trouble to get them done. Quirking his lips, Shoichi pulled himself up to his feet and moseyed over to Kikyou, plucking her off the ground easily.

"Tomorrow's Sunday." He says, apropos of nothing, he waits a beat and turns to cart her into the bedroom, demanding as he goes

"Cuddle with me tonight, we'll clean up tomorrow together, Kiki-chan." She sighs, relaxing into his chest, giggling when he buries his nose in her neck.

The next morning, or rather, afternoon after cuddling and cleaning and laughing together, Kikyou shyly asked Imayoshi to accompany her to her afternoon dance session.

Tokushuu Gym was already lively, the dance floor occupied by Akashi and Mikoto as they waltzed about. Honami was seated in Mayuzumi's lap from where he was perched on the stage, their soft duet filling the huge room with a warm soundtrack. Kasamatsu was only a few feet from them, strumming a guitar as Azami danced by herself humming softly.

Suzaku and Kagami come in soon enough, Taiga dipping and twirling the smaller aerialist easily.

What strikes Imayoshi, though, is that Kikyou is always greeted with gently feminine calls of 'Kiki!' and he is still greeted with a cordial 'Imayoshi-kun'. Later, after Taiga shows him how to dip, he enjoys trying with Kiki. She laughs off his concern that he'll drop her, as if it were impossible for him to do so.

He admits it's a little aggravating that Akashi dances with Mikoto as if they were aiming for a trophy, all sassy flash and flare. But what irritates him most is the way Kagami, Mayuzumi and Himuro (when he turns up with a Chinese girl on his arm) move with their women as easy as breathing. He and Kiki are close to that flawless partnership, but Mayuzumi barely twitches to move Honami as he wishes. Kagami and Himuro trade grins and partners, revolving around the floor at the same speed before switching back.

It's petty, Imayoshi knows, but he also feels better when all three pairs admit not only to history, but that they've danced together before. Akashi's Eye and upbringing explain his ease.

Of course, the moment that the other basketball players hear about dancing, and how it improves stamina, and you can impress a girl, they make it a competition. Not that Shouichi really cares. He only dances because Kiki would dance with someone else if he didn't dance with her.


	4. Yukio KasamatsuAzami Miyamoto

Azami Miyamoto is, in a word, beautiful. In so many words, she is so far beyond Kasamatsu's league it feels like a fucking joke that she'd ever consider him 'hot'. But she'd blushed when her friends and sisters had teased her about him.

So, of course, when, within a few days of Colour March, Azami (who is the Kaijou student council president) shows up with a bento in hand and an invitation for Kasamatsu to join her for a private lunch, he's surprised. Most of the school is, really. There had been speculation about Azami dating Kise- which the blond had laughing debunked the first day back from the Winter Cup, Miya Imada floating at his side- that Azami had scowled at.

Once on the rooftop, Azami spreads a blanket she'd kept tucked under her arm, seating herself before patting her thigh. Warily, Kasamatsu sinks down, laying his head in her lap and cautiously accepting the bites of food she offers him. It takes five minutes or so, but he's known her since before they started high school, so he waits for her to start talking.

"Minami was infatuated with a basketball player in middle school." The gently spoken words ring heavy in his ears. Only his long association with Azami allows him to keep his cool. His hands are shaking from the prolonged contact, his head on her thigh, but he's listening because obviously, she wants to tell him this. Azami continues, hand carefully smoothing his hair

"She adored him but was afraid of saying anything, despite the fact she'd managed the club since before he joined. He left for America with his family without knowing how she felt. At least, Minami suspects he didn't because he never confronted her over it."

Kasamatsu's jaw is trembling, and he knows he's about to sputter, but Azami hand feeds him another miniature rice ball, delicate fingers ghosting over his throat to help him swallow. Her eyes are sad, when she looks at him, serious and resigned.

"Azami-san?" He finally manages, and only because he's looking at them does he see her lips tighten. Tilting her head, she answers

"Yes?" Still confused, still dazed enough that he's not panicking immediately, Kasamatsu blurts

"Do you want to-?" Her body jerks, though she controls her legs so she doesn't jostle him too badly. Azami's tenderness shouldn't surprise him, but it kind of does. She takes one of the napkins from the bento to dab at his mouth as she murmurs

"Yes, Yukio-kun, I would."

It surprises Yukio, how short a time it is between 'dating' and fucking. Yes, he'd been acquainted with Azami in middle school, and their committees work together, but he hadn't expected her to want sex, at least, not yet.

Instead, just over a month later, Azami informs him that the preparations have been made for contraception, and since she lives alone, there is no lack of privacy. It takes a few, stuttering false starts to admit that he doesn't know what he's doing. She shakes her head at him and explains

"Yukio-kun, if I'm pressuring you, I'm sorry, but I'm inexperienced as well. When you're ready, we'll have some fun, I just wanted to assure you it could happen."

Well then.

A few weeks after that awkward conversation, spent studying or learning to dance with Azami or watching her hand over the position of president to Miya, and he feels ready. The past few months have been surreal, and he's pretty sure that once they graduate, he won't see Azami again, if at all. There is a part of him that burns with the longing to keep her. She is his perfect complement, serious in public, when it counts in private, but playful with him.

He knows everyone expects them to break up after graduation- his own parents have tried to reassure him it's perfectly natural- but something tells him Azami doesn't want 'them' to end. Were he any other kind of man, he'd have taken everything she's generously offered and dumped her on her ass, probably. Maybe she'd known he wasn't that kind of guy when she made the offer.

It doesn't really matter, he knows. She likes him, not for his looks or basketball standing, but for himself. It's a pretty heady feeling, to the point that he can converse with girls now. Though he still hesitates to say more to them, they seem relieved to be able to ask more complex questions. How embarrassing it had been to realize they had taken pity on him and asked only yes or no question!

The day before graduation, they're on the roof again. Azami curled up in his lap, his hands running over her body as he hummed the chords to a song he'd learned a long time ago. He might not be ready to fuck yet, but who said he had to be? Azami's willing to wait, and that's more than he ever expected.

"It feels like we're about to start over." The sleepy statement almost goes unheard, but Yukio catches it, grinning as Azami noses at his throat.


End file.
